Related to the technological field of composites, are documents of Brazil (PI0103654-8 and PI0402485-0), of the US (U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,472, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,616, U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,002, and US2010319144), and of Europe and China (EP2216365 and CN101698750). Further are the Brazilian patent application BR 10 2012 004500 1 and the US published patent application US20120225976 A1 to Bampi, which is incorporated by reference herein.